The Magic of Friendship
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After the death of their best friend and brother Carlos De'Vil the other VK's are just trying to carry on with their lives. That's when a remarkable friendship and sisterhood forms between Mal and Uma. Harry finally admits his love for Uma, and then he and Mal decide that they will risk everything and anything to protect her (Uma) from her abusive mother. M for sexual content.


Chapter One: The Wedding

_Hey guys I just wanted to explain really fast that although I had another Descendants series on here,.. unfortunately, I was having writer's block on a lot of them. :/ However, I recently started doing a Descendants/Pirates of The Caribbean roleplay so it helped me come up with a different plot instead and I really hope that you enjoy it! :D_

_Oh yeah and besides Huma, the ships in this fanfic are Bal, Devie, Jonnie, Chaudrey, Jarlos and Jil. (You'll find out some of these ships later if you can't figure them out now.)_

Mal couldn't believe it. It was finally the day she had been waiting for. It was the day that she was finally marrying the love of her life and become the queen of Auradon at the same time. Carlos, Jay, Evie, and now even Harry and Uma were all going to be there. In fact (along with Audrey) Uma was a bridesmaid, Carlos and Jay were groomsmen and Doug and Evie were her best man and maid of honor.

As Mal got her wedding dress fitted onto her, meanwhile Angelica Teach along with her daughter Maria, and her best friend and godmother to her child Elizabeth Turner were currently sailing on a ship next to the RMS Seawitch on the sea that would lead them into Auradon.

Uma was wearing a long and silky black bridesmaid dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail while meanwhile Harry remained in a white T-shirt, black pirate vest, and long black slacks with matching boots.

"Seriously Harry?" A young woman with dirty brown hair and chestnut eyes questioned him. She also had birthmarks running down both of her cheeks resembling teardrops and was wearing a black mini skirt with a white top and half a silver locket around her neck with the letters; "RAH" on it. "We're going to a wedding, so aren't you supposed to be wearing a suit or something?" She questioned him while a black and brown monkey leapt up onto her left shoulder.

However, Harry wasn't paying very much attention to her as he was still busy staring at Uma and admiring her. "She looks very beautiful in that dress doesn't she?" He questioned her back.

"Yes she does." The other woman began. "So why don't you go tell her that instead of telling me?' She inquired. Harry stopped and tried to think of and answer but that's when he suddenly realized that he didn't really have one. For he had secretly liked Uma ever since he became her first mate, but recently his feelings for her had gotten much stronger. As he heaved a sigh he remembered why he hadn't gotten up enough courage to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"She hasn't spoken to me in weeks since we had our fight. The only reason that I was flirting with Audrey and all of the other girls in Auradon is because I wanted to get her attention. However, not only do I not have her for a girlfriend,... I don't even think that I have her for a friend anymore." He finally replied while he watched her steer the ship closer to land. "Do you think that she'll ever forgive me Sarah?" He asked her.

"Well,.. there's only one way to find out." She told him as Harry silently nodded to himself and to her before he took a deep breath and slowly started walking over towards the woman of his dreams since he knew deep down that she was right.

"Uh Uma, can I talk to you for a moment?" He questioned her.

"Me? You actually want to talk to me? What about Audrey, Mal, Evie, or Jane or one of the other millions of girls in Auradon that you flirted with." She told him while quickly turning away from him to hide her tears.

"Uma wait!" Harry cried while quickly hurrying after her and then grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her body to face him. "Listen, I'm an asshole. I think that's obvious by now." He told her.

"No kidding." Uma said with a sniff while blinking away her tears even though more kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Uma." He began in his very thick Scottish accent while wiping away one of her tears with his thumb and then gently caressing her cheek with his fingers. "I actually didn't know that you had feelings for me." He told her.

"Well I didn't know either." Uma began. "That is until I saw you with Audrey." She told him with another sniff and that's when suddenly Harry took a deep breath.

"Uma, the only girl that I've ever loved and will ever love is standing right in front of me." He finally confessed. "Can you forgive me and give me a second chance?" He questioned her when all of a sudden, she took him by the hand and then silently nodded. That's when suddenly they both closed their eyes and started kissing each other passionately.

Meanwhile a little girl with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, relatively dark skin, and had quite a few of her baby teeth missing was busy looking out to sea. "Mama, cuando voy a conocer a mi padre?" She questioned when suddenly Angelica heaved a sigh.

"No estoy segura, pequena, no tengo ni idea de donde esta o si volvera." She replied as the little girl heaved a sad sigh and hung her head. "Lo siento Maria. Al menos pasaras un buen rato en la boda." She told her daughter while offering her a reassuring and loving smile.

"Supongo." Maria replied with a shrug while she slowly turned around and walked away.

"So what was that all about?" Elizabeth questioned her friend once her daughter had vanished and Angelica just simply heaved a sad sigh.

"She wants to find her father but I told her that she couldn't." She told her in her thick Spanish accent.

"Why not?" Elizabeth wondered.

"It's rather difficult to explain but in as few of words as possible,.. it's because he left us before she was born and I don't want her finding out that her own father abandoned her." Angelica explained.

"Well,.. who was her father then?" Elizabeth inquired and a few moments passed between them before Angelica slowly looked up at her.

"Jack Sparrow." She replied.

**Okay just in case you're wondering I used Google Translate for the Spanish speaking part since I wanted real Spanish words in this chapter. So if you want to know what Angelica and Maria were saying to one another that's how you can find out. I apologize for the punctuation being off but I didn't know how to recreate it. :/ (Also I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I still did my best so I believe that it'll get better. :)**


End file.
